


Father's Day for the Goblin King

by jetredgirl



Series: GKofRnR [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: A one shot in the spirit of the day! Just some fun and fluff for our favorite Goblin King and his family :) Call it a whim. Enjoy! GKofRnR canon.





	Father's Day for the Goblin King

Shhh!" The little blond boy turned and said to his giggling little sister.

"You both hush." Their mother whispered as the 3 made their way down the hallway towards the large wooden door.

"Mommy..daddy really doesn't know we are coming?" The little boy said as quietly as he could.

She crouched down and leaned in. "Not a clue. As far as he knows we completely forgot what today is. That is why it will be such a big surprise when we bring him his cake and his presents. So you both please be quiet and wait out here until I tell you to come in okay?"

The boy's head bobbed up and down, and seeing her brother agree, the girl soon followed suit.

She turned to the group of goblins following them. "And you guys too."

They all silently agreed, looking lovingly up at their adored queen.

Sarah casually knocked and at the rather grumpy "come in." entered her husband's study, leaving the door open just a crack so the kids could throw open the door when she said the right words.

"Good day, Jareth!" She said brightly to the blond man sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Sarah." He sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"My aren't we a surly king today." She answered. She walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. "Having a bad day?"

"No. Just typical. Ordinary. Not special at all." Was the resigned reply.

Sarah knitted her brow, and sat on the edge of the desk. "Special? Why would this day be more special than any other day in the kingdom?"

Jareth looked up from his brooding to meet his wife's eyes. "No reason, I suppose. I guess I was hoping it might be. But no matter."

He took Sarah's hand and kissed the palm, them smiled at her. She could see a hint of longing in his eyes regardless.

Longing for a special day.

She felt a twinge of guilt and supposed it was time to give in and say the cued phrase.

"I wish I could make this a special day for you, Jareth!" She said loudly.

It was his turn to wrinkle his brow at her sudden volume. "Thank you dear but no need to shout at..."

The door flew open and there stood his son David, daughter Iris and a large group of goblins with wide grins on their faces.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" They all shouted together, along with Sarah.

A huge grin spread over The Goblin King's face, but he quickly recovered his serious look.

"Here now, what is this?" He said.

Son and daughter came forward, holding a rather lopsided cake which he suspected was meant to be owl shaped.

"We made you a cake daddy!" Davey announced.

"Well, yes, son, I see that. may I ask what flavor?"

"Peach!" His daughter answered with a giggle.

"My favorite! Thank you my children. It looks delicious." He said to them.

He took the cake and sat it gingerly on his desk, then gathered them up in his arms and pulled them onto his lap, kissing each on the head.

He looked up to see his wife grinning at him. "did you really think I would forget?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I did. How you managed to keep such a thing a secret I will forever wonder."

Sarah started cutting the cake apart, and handed Jareth the first piece. "It was a piece of cake, kingy."

Jareth chuckled and took the piece, taking a small bite.

"Dear..how much sugar did you put in this?" He said, chewing slowly.

Sarah laughed. "Davey insisted on an extra cup. He said you loved sweets so much we should make it extra sweet."

"Well extra sweet it is." Jareth said. "Just like all of you."

After everyone had cake, The Goblin King received his presents. The presents ranged from rocks, sticks and feathers as well as a high heeled women's purple shoe, a half eaten wheel of cheese, and potato(supposedly shaped like the king's head) from the goblins, a handful of dandelions in a "World's Great Goblin King" mug from his daughter, and deluxe makeup kit from his son. It came complete with a selection of colored glitters that would make even the glitteriest fairy jealous. Jareth's raised his brow at this present, look at his wife.

"Well, when we went shopping, we were in the makeup department, and he saw it. You should have seen the saleslady when he told her it was for his dad for Father's day." She snickered.

"I can imagine." He replied wryly. "Mortals are so judgemental of such things. So, dear, where is your present?"

Sarah said nothing. She went around to his chair and removed the kids from his lap, shooing them off to play with the goblins.

She eased into his lap, kissing him soundly and running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Oh I went back later and got you a present. But I had to go alone." She said, giving him a knowing look.

"Well?" He asked, curious.

"I'll have to give it to you later. Let's just say it's a secret I will share with only you, and Victoria." She whispered into his ear. She gave his lobe a little nibble and felt him shudder.

Jareth licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh I see. I am looking most forward to seeing it...and I'm sure ripping off your scrumptious body." He growled low into her neck, so only she could hear.

He tilted his head up and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Happy Father's Day, Jareth. I love you."

His fingered ran down her cheek as he gazed at his wife. "Thank you beloved. I love you too."

"What about us!" Came from the two children now standing next to them.

Sarah and Jareth laughed and scooped the children into their arms.

"You are all my world. Thank you for making this a most wonderful Father's Day." The Goblin King said, holding his precious family close.

The celebration lasted all day, until children and the creatures of the kingdom all retired for the night.

The Goblin King adored the present his wife gave him, He thanked her over and over, all night long.


End file.
